Dans la nuit
by Fearless22
Summary: La nuit est toujours le meilleur moment pour révéler toutes les choses inavouables que l'on a pris tant de peine à cacher... Dans le noir on peut se chercher, se quitter et se détester mais on en revient immanquablement à s'aimer. Un couple par chapitre.
1. Katherine et Elijah

**Note d'auteur**** : Voilà le premier chapitre, sur le couple Elijah/Katherine que j'apprécie beaucoup. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur eux et j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop mauvais. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

« Regarde le ciel, Elijah.

- Le crépuscule, murmura-t-il.

- C'est beau.

- C'est terrifiant. C'est la fin du jour.

- C'est le début de la nuit… »

Katherine sourit simplement et il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ce n'était pas la fin, ce n'était qu'un autre commencement. Ils étaient allongés tous les deux dans l'herbe, au milieu de cette magnifique clairière et la belle vampire avait la tête posé sur le torse d'Elijah.

« Qui sait quand le jour reviendra…

- Il reviendra, c'est tout ce qui importe, lui assura Katherine. Le jour revient toujours après la nuit.»

Le jour qui partait, fuyant la nuit comme à chaque fois, c'était elle. Si la jeune femme tentait de rassurer Elijah, elle était en proie aux mêmes interrogations que lui. Elle devait partir et elle ignorait pour combien de temps.

« Promets-moi que tu reviendras.

- On revient toujours là où se trouve notre cœur, Elijah.

- Alors pourquoi partir ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle. »

Katherine tourna lentement la tête vers la droite et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'originel. Elle aurait aimé rester ici, pour l'éternité. Elle ne demandait que cela. Lui. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait.

« Reste avec moi. »

Les yeux de Katherine s'emplirent de larmes. Elijah caressa doucement les cheveux de la belle. Il savait que c'était impossible. Ils étaient voués à se dire au revoir, encore et encore.

« Pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si dur ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en effleurant la joue de la vampire.

- C'est toujours la même souffrance, toujours le même manque.

- Nous sommes plus forts que la distance, Katerina.

- Je ne suis même pas assez forte pour te quitter.

- Alors reste.

- Ce serait si simple. »

Une première larme roula doucement sur la joue de Katherine. Elijah la ramassa avec son doigt et la regarda glisser sur sa peau avant qu'elle ne tombe dans l'herbe. La vampire se releva et s'assit en tailleur au milieu des fleurs. L'originel prit la même posture et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

Une deuxième larme coula avec lenteur des yeux de Katherine et elle l'essuya rageusement.

« J'ai mal.

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, chuchota Elijah avec de la tristesse et de la tendresse mêlées dans la voix.

- Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter. »

Mal. C'était le mot. Son cœur était déchiré en mille morceaux et elle souffrait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le destin s'acharnait avec tant de haine sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? demanda-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Elijah.

- Tout ira bien, la rassura-t-il. Ce sera bientôt fini.

- La souffrance ? Le manque ?

- Notre punition.

- Je voudrai tant que tout s'arrête et qu'il n'y est plus que toi et moi. Mais ça recommence toujours.

- A chaque fois que la nuit revient.

- Celle-ci je veux la passer avec toi. Je ne veux plus fuir.

- Alors reste. Juste pour une nuit. Tu partiras demain. Je te protégerai, je te le jure.

- J'ai confiance en toi. »

Elijah se remit debout et tendit une main à Katherine pour l'aider à se lever. La vampire l'attrapa et une fois sur ses jambes, plutôt que de lâcher sa main, elle la serra plus fort. Dans ses yeux il n'y avait plus de tristesse, juste la promesse de profiter jusqu'au bout de ces derniers instants ensemble.

Elijah souleva le menton de Katherine de sa main libre et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

« Embrasse-moi, lui demanda-t-elle. Comme si c'était la dernière fois. »

Alors il enlaça sa taille tandis qu'elle glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux et juste avant d'accéder à sa requête il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Tant que tu resteras, je resterai. »

Puis il l'embrassa, tout d'abord avec douceur puis avec passion. Katherine entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres pour approfondir encore le baiser. Elle éloigna ensuite son visage de quelques centimètres du sien pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle posa son front contre celui d'Elijah de telle façon que leur yeux ne soient séparés que de quelques millimètres.

« Il fait nuit, remarqua-t-elle. Et je suis toujours là. Dans tes bras.

- Tu y seras pour l'éternité, lui promit-il. »

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois-ci plus prestement, comme si ce moment pouvait être interrompu à tout instant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, haletants, Katherine se lova dans ses bras et glissa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle commença à trembler et Elijah la serra plus fort contre lui.

« Est-ce que tu as peur ?

- Tant que je suis avec toi, je suis en sécurité. »

Sa voix respirait la sincérité parce qu'elle croyait vraiment ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle avait confiance en Elijah et c'était réciproque.

Ils restèrent un long moment l'un contre l'autre, laissant la nuit les englober. Leurs odeurs se mêlaient, leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient pour qu'au final ils ne fassent plus qu'un.

Katherine se dégagea avec douceur et, sa main toujours dans celle d'Elijah, elle regarda le ciel. L'originel l'imita et eut le souffle coupé. La lune brillait, entourée de milliers d'étoiles, rendant le paysage féerique.

« Je me sens bien, murmura-t-elle.

- Le ciel est magnifique, l'approuva Elijah.

- Qu'importe l'endroit, qu'importe le paysage ! C'est toi qui me rends vivante. »

A ces mots l'originel sourit et Katherine l'imita. Dans leurs sourires ils avaient mis tous leurs rêves, toutes leurs espérances. Ils se retrouveront. Toujours.

Ils s'allongèrent de nouveau dans l'herbe, cette fois-ci l'un contre l'autre. Ils tournèrent leurs têtes de façon à toujours pouvoir plonger les yeux dans ceux de l'autre et ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts.

« Je…

- Ne dis rien, Katherine. Ne brisons pas ce moment. »

Elle acquiesça. Leur bulle de bonheur hors du temps était trop précieuse pour qu'elle risque de la casser. Tant que la nuit était là, ils n'avaient rien à craindre. La réalité les rattraperait avec le jour.

Ils finirent par se laisser aller au sommeil, toujours main dans la main, toujours liés l'un à l'autre. Leurs poitrines se soulevaient au même rythme tandis qu'ils étaient bercés par les mêmes rêves d'avenir. Un jour, ils auront un futur. Ils n'auront plus à se cacher et à fuir.

Katherine se réveilla avec le soleil et découvrit le visage triste d'Elijah qui la fixait. Le moment était venu de se dire au revoir. Ils savaient tous les deux que chaque minute qui passait était un risque supplémentaire qu'ils prenaient et, loin de l'assurance que la nuit leur procurait, ils étaient en danger.

« Je dois y aller, lâcha-t-elle. Il fait jour.

- Je sais.

- Nous avons déjà trop attendus.

- Je sais, répéta-t-il, déchiré.»

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Katherine et il lui transmit d'un simple regard tous ses sentiments. Un parfait mélange de résignation, de peine et surtout d'amour.

Ils se mirent debout et, d'un même élan, ils se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre. Katherine sauta dans les bras d'Elijah et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'entoura de ses jambes tandis qu'il la faisait tournoyer. Elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de l'originel et l'embrassa avec encore plus de passion. Elijah la reposa sur le sol, sans quitter ses lèvres. Il plaça ses mains sur sa taille et l'attira contre lui. Leur baiser était sauvage et passionnel. Comme leur amour. Plus fort que le temps, plus fort que tous les dangers, plus fort que la nuit elle-même.

Malheureusement, ils finirent par se séparer. Les yeux de Katherine étaient remplis de larmes et une étrange lueur dansait au fond des prunelles d'Elijah, d'une tristesse infinie. La vampire recula de quelques pas, seulement reliée à l'originel par sa main dans la sienne.

« Je t'aime, Katerina.

- Je t'aime Elijah, murmura-t-elle entre ses sanglots.

- Sois prudente. Reviens-moi vite. Je t'attendrai, lui promit-il.

- Le jour revient toujours après la nuit, lui rappela-t-elle. »

Katherine fit lentement glisser sa main et seuls leurs index se touchaient encore. Elijah laissa une larme perler au coin de son œil. Alors la vampire tourna la tête, lâcha l'originel et disparut entre les arbres.

* * *

**Note d'auteur**** : Je me sens vraiment bizarre, ce chapitre me procure des tas de sentiments et je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou mal… **

**Je ne sais pas sur quel couple je ferai le prochain chapitre, j'hésite encore entre Mabekah et Kennett mais je n'écarte pas non plus les autres.**


	2. Matt et Rebekah

« Rappelle-toi, tu as une nuit pour la convaincre. Sinon, je te tue. »

Klaus ouvrit la lourde porte de chêne, poussa Matt dans la pièce sombre et referma la porte derrière lui. Le jeune homme entendit distinctement l'hybride verrouiller la porte avec application et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

« Matt ? demanda Rebekah, incrédule.

- Salut, Rebekah. Où suis-je ? »

Matt regarda autour de lui. Il était dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre : il y avait un immense lit à l'apparence moelleuse, une bibliothèque remplie de livres plus ou moins vieux et une télévision dernier-cri où s'affichait l'image figée d'un film que la vampire originelle était en train de regarder. Pourtant, toutes sortes de détails interpellèrent Matt. Habituellement, il n'y avait pas de réfrigérateur dans les chambres et le jeune homme aurait parié que celui-ci ne contenait pas que des plats à réchauffer… Normalement, les fenêtres n'avaient pas de barreaux et les portes n'étaient pas blindées dans les chambres…

« Bienvenue dans ma prison, répondit simplement Rebekah.

- Tu es enfermée ? s'écria Matt, complètement ahuri.

- Oui, depuis une dizaine de jours je dirais. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne manque de rien. »

Le jeune homme fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le ton triste de l'originelle. Il comprenait sans problème quelle sensation cela devait être d'être enfermée par son frère dans sa propre maison… Cependant, il souhaitait savoir pourquoi la vampire se retrouvait dans cette position et, vu que sa survie avait l'air d'en dépendre, de quoi il devait la convaincre…

« Pourquoi ?

- Nik veut m'empêcher de redevenir humaine.

- Je comprends mieux…

- Pardon ? lui demanda-t-elle, un peu perdue.

- Ton frère me laisse une nuit pour te convaincre de renoncer à la cure et si j'échoue il me tue. »

Rebekah ouvrit la bouche sous le choc. Si son frère n'avait pas été aussi sérieux elle aurait sans doute trouvé ça drôle…

« Oh. Mon. Dieu.

- Comme tu dis, l'approuva-t-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? l'interrogea l'originelle, paniquée. »

Matt se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il n'avait aucun moyen direct de se sortir de cet énorme pétrin, hormis celui de convaincre Rebekah et il sentait déjà que la nuit allait être longue. Comment allait-il pouvoir la persuader de renoncer à son rêve le plus cher ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'écran du téléviseur.

- C'est un moyen de changer de sujet ?

Matt hocha la tête.

- Je regarde Dirty Dancing.

En voyant Rebekah rougir légèrement Matt se détendit un peu et esquissa un sourire.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! s'écria Rebekah.

- Je ne me moque pas.

- Menteur !

- Bon, d'accord. Peut-être un petit peu… C'est juste que je t'imagine tellement peu regarder Dirty Dancing…

Matt commença à rire.

- J'ai passé presque un siècle dans une boîte, j'ai beaucoup de retard au niveau cinématographique à rattraper.

- A ce point là ?

- Tu as déjà vu ce film au moins ? »

Le silence soudain gêné de Matt répondit à la vampire originelle qui explosa de rire, bientôt suivie par le jeune homme lui-même.

« Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu, avoua-t-il.

- Il va falloir remédier à ça !»

Rebekah attrapa la télécommande qu'elle avait laissée sur son lit et remit le film au début. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers un placard que Matt n'avait pas encore remarqué et en sortit un pot de pop-corn qu'elle mit dans le micro-onde situé au-dessus du frigo.

« Tu as un micro-onde et du pop-corn ? s'étonna Matt.

- Je vis ici, Matt. Mon frère a beau m'enfermer, il tient à ce que je ne manque de rien. »

Matt se fit la réflexion intérieure que si Klaus voulait vraiment empêcher Rebekah de prendre la cure il n'avait qu'à lui enfoncer une dague dans le cœur. Il n'y avait aucune nécessité à le mêler à toutes leurs histoires familiales !

« Rebekah…

Matt voulait lui dire que sa vie dépendait de son choix et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de regarder un film.

- Je n'ai jamais regardé de film avec un ami, confessa la belle blonde. Fais ça pour moi, Matt. Juste celui-là. S'il-te-plaît. Et après tu essayeras de me convaincre.»

Le jeune homme dû avouer qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à Rebekah et à son air suppliant de petite fille. De toute façon, s'il devait passer la dernière nuit de sa vie ici, autant que ce ne soit pas trop désagréable… Il grimpa donc sur le lit de l'originelle et s'assit contre le mur en tailleur. Rebekah prit la même position et ils se plongèrent dans le film.

Sans s'en rendre compte Matt se laissa aller petit à petit et commença à apprécier le film. Sans quitter la télévision des yeux il chercha à tâtons le pot de pop-corn et rencontra la main de Rebekah à la place. Ils sursautèrent en même temps et se regardèrent, gênés. Matt dégagea sa main au grand désespoir de Rebekah, à qui ce contact avait formé des papillons dans le ventre. Le jeune homme lui faisait de plus en plus d'effet…

Devant l'air déçu de l'originelle Matt se rapprocha d'elle et, après une seconde d'hésitation, lui prit la main. Un immense sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Rebekah. Elle attrapa du pop corn de sa main libre et essaya de s'intéresser de nouveau au film mais elle était immanquablement attirée par Matt. Son regard, ses gestes… Elle avait depuis longtemps un faible pour lui, il avait toujours était là pour elle après tout, mais son attirance ne cessait de grandir depuis quelques temps. Elle se demanda si sa présence dans sa chambre était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose… Qu'est-ce qui comptait le plus pour elle ? Matt ou son humanité ? Et s'il était son humanité, tout simplement ?

Lorsque le générique de fin apparut, Matt et Rebekah se regardèrent, perdus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- C'était… Prenant… »

Cette révélation fit sourire Rebekah. Ce film n'était, en effet, vraiment pas mal… Soudain, devant ses yeux ébahis, Matt commença à chantonner :

« The time of my liiiiife… »

C'était tellement faux que Rebekah s'étrangla de rire.

« Arrête, je t'en supplie ! C'est une torture…

- No I never…

- Felt like this before, acheva Rebekah, hésitante. »

Matt se leva du lit, força Rebekah à faire de même, la tira par la main jusqu'au centre de la pièce et la fit tourbillonner. Il se remit à chanter, au grand malheur de Rebekah, qui, entre deux éclats de rires, le reprenait sur les paroles.

« Cause we seem to understand the fantasy…

- The urgency, le corrigea-t-elle.

- The urgencyyyyyyyyyyyyy, hurla-t-il. »

Matt fit tourner Rebekah sur elle-même et, la réceptionnant mal, lui tomba dessus. Ils s'effondrèrent au milieu de la pièce, incapables de se relever.

« Heureusement que je suis un vampire sinon je crois que tu m'aurais cassé trois côtes…

- You're the one thing, reprit Matt, imperturbable.

- I can't get enough of, compléta Rebekah. Mais… Normalement c'est le garçon qui chante cette partie là…

- J'ai l'air de faire les choses traditionnellement ? »

Rebekah se releva en réprimant un nouvel éclat de rire et aida Matt à en faire de même. Elle se rappela la promesse qu'elle avait faite au jeune homme deux heures auparavant :

« Maintenant, convaincs-moi. »

Matt hocha la tête et retira sa main de celle de la vampire qui ne put s'empêcher de réaliser que la parenthèse de bonheur qu'il venait de vivre était finie. Ils se fixaient tout deux, debout au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait un enjeu, l'heure n'était plus vraiment à la rigolade.

Matt désigna le lit. Ils seraient sans doute mieux pour discuter sérieusement. Rebekah acquiesça et ils s'allongèrent, chacun la tête sur un des oreillers, tournaient l'un vers l'autre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux redevenir humaine ?

- J'ai vécu pendant mille ans. Il est temps que ça s'arrête. Je veux vivre une dernière fois. Avoir des enfants, me marier et mourir.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que Klaus veut t'en empêcher ?

- Il ne veut pas me perdre.

- Est-ce que toi tu veux le perdre ?

Cette question fit l'effet d'une gifle à Rebekah.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu l'aimes. Tu aimes aussi Elijah. Mais tu veux quand-même les quitter.

- Je… Je veux vivre ma propre vie. J'ai passé toute mon existence avec eux et je les aime mais je les déteste aussi. Ils ne peuvent pas m'empêcher de vivre la vie dont j'ai rêvé si longtemps !

- Rebekah…

Le ton de Matt était grave et triste. Il allait lui dire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter.

- Je suis humain. Et je sais ce que c'est que de craindre chaque jour pour sa vie et pour celle des gens que l'on aime. Ne pas pouvoir les protéger, c'est terrible. Je voudrai avoir les moyens de vivre pour l'éternité avec ma famille et ceux que j'aime. Je rêverai que ma sœur soit toujours là, avec moi. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer choisir décemment de la quitter. Je n'aurai assez d'une vie humaine entière pour expliquer à quel point je regrette. Je regrette qu'elle soit partie, je regrette de ne pas avoir assez profité d'elle, je regrette de ne pas tout lui avoir dit. Même si tu as passé mille ans avec tes frères tu as quand-même des regrets. As-tu tout dit à Finn ? A Kol ?

Les yeux de Rebekah s'emplirent de larmes qui coulèrent silencieusement.

- Ils n'auraient pas dû partir, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Mais toi tu choisis de mourir. De laisser Klaus et Elijah avec leurs regrets et toutes les choses qu'ils ne t'auront pas dites… On n'a jamais trop de temps pour aimer, Rebekah. Tu peux encore profiter d'eux.

- Je ne veux pas mourir, je veux vivre.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que la vie humaine réponde à tes attentes.

- Tu penses que je ne suis pas faite pour être humaine, n'est-ce pas ?

La colère perçait dans la voix de Rebekah.

- Tu peux être humaine, avoir des émotions et faire des choses biens, tout en restant un vampire… Je sais que tu ne vois que les bons côté d'être humain comme avoir des enfants, un mari, une vraie vie, ne plus dépendre du sang… Mais tu as de trop nombreux ennemis pour être sûre, une fois que tu seras faible et exposée à tous les dangers, d'avoir le temps de vivre pleinement cette vie… »

Cette vérité fut trop dure à supporter pour Rebekah qui se leva et s'éloigna de Matt.

« Est-ce que tu étais vraiment obligé de me dire ça comme ça ? D'être aussi dur ? Tout ça parce que ta vie en dépend ? fulmina Rebekah, blessée.

- Je ne t'ai dit que ce qui est vrai Rebekah. Tu pourrais m'hypnotiser, je te dirai la même chose. J'ai été franc avec toi, je ne t'ai pas caché qu'être humain ne comportait pas que des côtés positifs. Et j'ai peur que tu ne t'en rendes compte que trop tard…

- Si je décide de prendre quand-même la cure tu vas mourir. Tu me mens pour sauver ta peau !

- Je ne te mens pas, je te le jure. Mais, en effet, si tu choisis de redevenir humaine alors je mourrai. Et Klaus te gardera enfermée.»

Aussitôt ces paroles dites, Matt les regretta. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça… Rebekah n'avait pas mérité qu'il s'adresse ainsi à elle. Il était en train de se perdre lui-même, pour sa survie…

Il s'approcha doucement de la vampire et tenta de la prendre dans ses bars. Elle le repoussa.

« Ils étaient beau, Matt, tes discours sur l'humanité. Mais tout ça ce n'était que des foutaises ! Tu n'y croyais pas toi-même.

- Etre humain, c'est être faible. C'est ne pas pouvoir se sortir de situation terrible, ne pas être capable d'arrêter de souffrir et parfois faire le mauvais choix. Je suis humain, Rebekah. Et j'ai beau essayer de respecter ton choix je ne peux pas le comprendre. »

Rebekah le regarda droit dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de leur dispute et elle vit. Elle vit que Matt ne lui avait pas menti, elle vit qu'il pleurait, aussi. Et elle sentit qu'elle le comprenait. Alors, elle vint le prendre dans ses bras et ils s'enlacèrent.

Ils restèrent longtemps l'un contre l'autre, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans leurs idées mais ils en étaient incapables.

« Je tiens à toi, Rebekah, avoua Matt, rompant ainsi le silence. Je te fais confiance et j'espère que tu feras le bon choix. »

Rebekah releva la tête de l'épaule de Matt et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Une vague d'amour et de tendresse la submergea. Matt tenait à elle. Il croyait en elle.

« Je tiens aussi à toi, Matt. Beaucoup trop pour te faire du mal. Je ne pourrai jamais vivre avec l'idée que tu sois mort pour moi. Tu as raison, il y a des inconvénients à être humains et je suis un vampire. Je suis déjà allée une fois contre la nature en en devenant un, il faut maintenant que je m'accepte. Je ne prendrai pas le remède. »

Matt laissa ses yeux s'embuer de nouveau. Rebekah allait le sauver. Elle allait renoncer à son rêve, à ses enfants et à sa vie idéale pour lui…

« Merci. Merci.

- Non, Matt. Merci à toi. »

Matt regarda un instant la télévision et se dit qu'il leur restait encore le temps de regarder un dernier film avant que Klaus revienne.

« Je n'ai jamais vu Titanic… lâcha-t-il simplement.

- Moi non plus, fit Rebekah en souriant malicieusement. Je pense que je dois l'avoir quelque part… Je vais refaire du pop-corn. Tu prévois les mouchoirs ?

- Je ne pleure jamais.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué ça… »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, réalisèrent leurs tâches et retournèrent s'installer sur le lit. Ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, Matt passa son bras autour de Rebekah et l'attira contre lui. Elle posa sa tête entre son épaule et son torse et elle lança le film.

Lorsque l'écran redevient noir Rebekah essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

« Tu ne chantes pas cette fois-ci ? demanda-t-elle à un Matt les yeux pleins de larmes contenues.

- Si tu insistes… dit-il d'un ton à la fois malicieux et plein de trémolos. »

Rebekah rit et Matt la rejoignit. Leur rire se transforma en pleurs et, soudain, ils commencèrent à chanter ensemble :

« My heart will go on and on…

- Matt, tu chantes terriblement faux…

- Je sais, dit-il en reprenant de plus belle. Near, far, wherever you are! »

Rebekah redevint soudain sérieuse et Matt l'imita. Il se pencha doucement vers la belle vampire et posa avec douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un frisson les parcourut tous les deux et ils se séparèrent lentement.

« You're here, there's nothing I fear, chantonna doucement Rebekah. »

Matt lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois-ci avec plus de passion. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur et sentit un feu d'artifices éclater dans son ventre. Elle se pressa plus fort contre lui et il approfondit leur étreinte.

Ils entendirent soudain les verrous de la lourde porte de chêne s'ouvrirent. Ils se séparèrent rapidement et Rebekah se leva pour aller accueillir son frère.

« Nik, le salua-t-elle froidement. Je ne veux plus redevenir humaine. Et je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de Matt, espèce de psychopathe ! »

Matt se leva et prit la main de Rebekah. La vampire poussa son frère de son passage et sortit enfin de sa prison.

« The time of my liiife…

- Matt ! le gronda-t-elle gentiment.

- Désolé, désolé… »

Rebekah rit et glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Matt. Il enlaça sa taille et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Rebekah se dit alors que Matt avait raison. On n'a jamais trop de temps pour aimer. L'éternité ne lui suffirait pas pour aimer Matt.


End file.
